degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ray of Light (1)/@comment-6272714-20130225024058/@comment-3511768-20130225065532
I want Dallas to take the victory lap. It won't be fair if thr graduation episode will be his last appearance cause then I'll be pissed and to think I was sad enough with MOST of the seniors graduating especially like when I used to hate most of them but grew to love them. I mainly got hooked with characters like K.C., Jane and Holly J. But they're gone and I wish some of the other seniors got decent plots Imogen had like one, Marisol it'd be interesting, Jake needs something other than to be like a romantic lead or do pot though there was the whole greenhouse, Mo and Owen got nothing besides with Mo and Marisol and like knowing he's a diabetic even though it was told in Mare's POV and Owen seemed more from like an antagonistic type role in gay-bashing Riley and Zane to a supporting character with Anya and Tristan. Also Bianca in most of Season 11 great storyline but I'm now disappointed in how she's just now always in a Drew plot and had been reverted to his arm candy but I love how she went from a bitchy bad girl to a more smart, responsible, sweet girl still with those awesome comebacks though I'd like more from her. And the Drew plots I used to like em now just downright pointless I feel people may disagree but I want him to legit redeem himself. And I want all the seniors to make peace with eachother if Eli and Jake, Fiona and Marisol and I guess Bianca and Katie can so can others. Now onto the Juinors Clare and Alli had good plots, I liked most of Jenna's though she seems kinda like a background character atm she could still use more development besides the teen mom thing. As for Connor he needs some plots for sure, Dave too, and Adam they seem like walking props atm. I'd also be interested in more from Becky despite her comment about suicide, not too sure about Luke even if I hate him I don't want him just to douche around all next season. K.C. was like very interesting knowing his past and all but they could've dug alittle deeper instead of making him leave. Cam was interesting though sad he had to go this way he was very relatable. Now the new niners I feel Tori has plot lacks with her description I'm interested and I'd like legit Zig redemption but do not make Zaya canon. As for Tristan yes plots and farther with Maya. And past degrassians had good plots like Emma almost getting raped and the eating disorder. Paige when she got raped, when she got with Alex, Banting. Craig when he was abused by his dad and hid bipolar disorder. Jimmy when he was in a wheelchair. Ellie and her cutting. Marco when people found out he was gay. Darcy's rape. Manny with the abortion and her redemption in Season 5. Spinner when he was at first a bully to a nice guy and the cancer plot, Liberty with her pregnancy and how she took J.T.'s death, Hazel with her religion though sadly once she became a main she was just like backup for Paige and Jimmy, and again sadly once they did the plot with Toby once he joined the wrestling team and did the eating disorder with him, Terri and her insecurities and abuse storyline, Ashley and her downfalls, Jane joining football team, when she was molested by her dad, Holly J. with her family's financial crisis, how she became nicer, the kidney failure plot, her adoption storyline and meeting her birth mom, Peter and the drug plot, when Sean was in the bad crowd for a while and when he moved back to Wasaga for a while, Anya when she had found out her mom had cancer and many more.